Bodies
by Virtue
Summary: Chris travels to Kuput Forest for an answer. Postgame fluff. Chris/Percival


**Half Moon**

* * *

**A/N: **My rather scatteredbrained and fluffy take on a Percival/Chris. Rating for mild sensuality.

* * *

_In these bodies we will live,_  
_in these bodies we will die;_  
_Where you invest your love,_  
_you will invest your life_

- "Awake My Soul" by Mumford And Sons

* * *

"I think you know perfectly well what to do."

The young girl smiled sweetly from her perch upon the roots of a great tree. Outside, the pollen content in the air was thick and heavy, but ironically the deep depths of Kuput forest felt very comfortable.

Chris shook her head, rasing her hands to her hips. "No, I don't."

Yun's smile only lingered, much to the Silver Maiden's frustration. The spirit only faded to nothing, like a murky reflection in a spring.

Chris vaguely began to recognize the sights and smells around her as the familiar shaman village came into view around her. Several young girls giggled rather loudly, thier laughter echoeing in the peaceful air like small bubbles. Several green clad women turned in her direction by a nearby house, waving excitedly.

"Lady Chris, what a surprise!" Yumi emerged from the porch and bounced down the dark wooden steps swiftly to greet her warmly with an embrace. The petite Alma Kinan girl studied the platinum beauty critically and smiled. "What brings you here?"

* * *

The first time she encountered him, her was her opponent. Tall, slim, and handsome, he managed to strike her side, leaving her breathless and humiliated. Amidst heavy and labored breathing, she cursed herself for underestimating this new commoner farm boy with no significant relations. She told herself that she of all people should know what it is to be underestimated.

The battlefield was her pedestal. She had a particular way of igniting it's fiery energy, burning a searing blow followed by another in a rather startling fashion. It was terrifying and invigorating and tiresome. To her foes she was but a flash of silver with platinum crown upon a white steed.

"Quite the cold fish." Leo's deep baritone announced, perhaps louder than he had intended.

Chris only ignored the comment like she had so many times before. If she were to be considered cold for her professionalism, then so be it.

"You'd better keep your hands off her, Sir Borus!"

"Oh yeah, like I'd try anything with _that _one."

* * *

Balls were dizzying, tedious things. They almost always consisted of tumultuous couples and silly young men approaching her, making small talk about their impression of her work among other things they believed they would impress her by.

Like he had in the years before, he swept gracefully in from a small group of chattering women to her rescue; although this time it was to relieve her partner and request her company.

She accepted, partially grateful and part embarrassed foby his antics some unknown reason.

"I see you took my advice." He spoke lowly, so as to not allow others in the vicinity of the room to overhear and sprout some scandal from his words.

She blushed, knowing full well that he was referring to her simple cream colored ball gown. She took the opportunity to avoid his gaze, looking elsewhere at the brilliantly decorated couples about the room.

"It's rather uncomfortable."

"I can tell." He chuckled. "It doesn't suit you."

* * *

She said nothing, only swallowed and continued to feign interest in other scenes about the room as he led her.

The comfort and support that her six closest companions rendered to her was incredible. She'd come so far, considering that she was previously rumored to have slept with almost every high ranking Zexen official by the age of sixteen.

But this was ridiculous.

"W-What was that?"

Mr. Keeferson chuckled and lowered the teacup to the table in between the pair.

"I apologize. Touchy subject. It's just there're rumors that are going around…"

Chris leaned forward, gently massaging her temples on either side.

"People actually say things like that?"

"It's hardly that scandalous, when you think about it. I just wanted to verify it with you. You'd tell me if such a thing happened, right?"

"Yes. Of course."

"So you and Roland are indeed _not_ married?

* * *

"…_you must show weakness sometimes as well as strength."_

"After you're escorted back to Vinay Del Zexay, I'd like to request a departure from the Knights."

She blinked, dumbfounded. Surely she would have the sense to see this coming since the raid on Iksay?

"O-Of course." She stammered in a rather unconvincing fashion, frustrated that about the prospect of Percival's absence from her life that made her so wary.

It was an evening of laughter and fond storytelling naturally accompanied by moderate amounts of wine consumption. She'd grown so wonderfully accustomed to such informality towards her peers as of late, yet tonight was especially bittersweet as she watched his youthful face reflect sheer mirth like her own. A was a matter of years she thought, before he became elderly, withered, and frail, and perhaps a few more before she sat at Salome's funeral, or fought alongside Louis's grandson. There was a sudden trace of tears within the depths of her complexion that she couldn't quite hide.

He'd kissed her- rather abrupt and with minimal contact at first. He merely brushed his lips over hers, coaxing her gently by holding her hands, tracing her father's rune with his thumb in delicate circles on calloused flesh.

He pulled back for a moment, giving her the queue for withdrawal, or a slap across the face, anything. She could only tense further as he pulled her gently in again, causing her to part her lips now instinctively. His coarse hands crept their way up her arms and settled in a cradle beneath her face, securing her. It was all so thrilling and soothing and she was absolutely positive that though she unwound and though her best efforts to mimic his actions screamed of inexperience, he didn't seem to notice.

* * *

"Milady, the harvest festival in Iksay begins next week."

"Does it?" She murmured softly, half ignoring Borus as she continued to skim the pages that had been so generously placed upon her desk earlier that day.

"We were thinking that since things are rather slow lately perhaps you'd like to go. Salome agreed to watch after things."

She smiled and turned to the blonde knight.

"I appreciate it Borus, but I'm fine."

"Percival might like it." He spoke slowly and carefully. "Last time I visited he mentioned he hadn't seen you since-"

"-I'm sure Percival understands my circumstances. Thank you Borus."

He sighed, knowing full well when he stepped into the room his effort would be in vain.

* * *

She exhaled harshly, tossing her breath into the cool air of the room, greeted only by the occasional pop from the fireplace or the howl from the distant wintry winds behind the closed shutters of the window. She was oblivious to this however, as the unfamiliar sensation of flesh on flesh rattled through her bones, drawing lavender eyes wide.

A tender kiss beneath her ear revived her some time later.

"What do I do?" She whispered aloud, half wondering to herself.

He nudged her foot briefly with his own. "I don't know."

Chris studied him from the peeping light of the half moon outside. Scattered dark brunette hairs framed pleasant features. His body, though half concealed by her white sheets, made her blush. She felt goose bumps raise on the surface of her skin as he traced a scar located down the expanse of her back in a single stroke. His physique was so soft and warm, yet scarred and firm, like her own. He lay on his side propped by an elbow, allowing his other arm the roam as it pleased.

"What do you want?"

"I-I wish to fight for the Zexen people."

"Forever?"

"Yes."

"That's fine with me. If you need me, you know where to me." His voice was incredibly sad, yet kind and full of admiration.

She blinked back tears. An occasional secret nightly visit in the fortress and Iksay vacations were not enough. She couldn't stand the thought of any more dinners where she sat at a dining room table set for one.

* * *

"I wish to seal my rune." Chris replied simply.

Yumi's expression became suddenly wary. "Do you understand what that means?"

Chris nodded. "I've thought about it. Yun helped me."

Yumi stared for a moment at her sister's name and finally sighed. "I'll get Yuiri."

The silver maiden watched as the Alma Kinan warrior turned and stopped.

"This is about a man, isn't it."

Chris merely blushed and avoided the curious gaze her companion was now rendering over her shoulder.

She understood what Yun meant with her frustrating cryptic actions. Life was cruel and sweet, and much better short lived.


End file.
